Search for Santamon!
by Tsubasa8
Summary: When the Tamers meet Santamon, they have to get him back to the Digital World. Rukatoness [FINISHED!]
1. Last Christmas

Me: I have returned to bring you my Tamers Christmas fanfic! The flashback and such is based on the Digimon Tamers song, "Santamon wo Sagase!!" If you haven't heard it, you should. I really like it. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Digimon" of course! Nor do I own the song "Santamon wo Sagase!!" The translation of the song is courtesy of Megchan.

**                                                                                                      Search for Santamon!!**

Chapter 1: Last Christmas

            It was a chilly day, but she still insisted on going for a walk. She needed to stretch anyways, after sitting still for so long wrapping gifts. That was an enjoyable moment. Her mother was playing her favourite Christmas music, as she sipped at the apple cider her grandmother brought in. Renamon was busy fiddling with the tape, as she tried to hold the wrapping paper in place. It was one of those more memorable Christmas memories for Ruki Makino. She felt good about Christmas this year; her joyous feelings were true. After her father had left, the holidays just didn't feel the same anymore. She felt lonelier, even though she still had her mother and grandmother. Now though, she didn't have those feelings anymore. She knew better not to feel that way; to appreciate all she had.

            Yet, as she listened to the crunching of the snow under her boots, she recalled that this Christmas wasn't the first time she felt this way since then. The first time… was last Christmas. She had spent some time with two of her fellow Tamers and their Digimon that year. They were walking around Shinjuku like she was now, but they were also talking…

~Flashback~

            "What are we doing out here, Takato?" Guilmon asked his brown-haired partner.

            "Huh? What do you mean, Guilmon?" he laughed. 

            "It's just so cold," the red dino shivered.

            "Hmmm… I guess I should have bundled you up more," Takato thought out loud. "Tell you what; I'll bake a cake when we get home! My parents own a bakery after all." Ruki turned to face Takato. 

"Can you even make one?" she asked doubtfully.

            "Of course!" he beamed. "I'll make a Guilmon cake!" Jen laughed at the thought of Guilmon being immortalized in cake. "Just kidding." Ruki sighed.

            "Saying such carefree things… what a pain, huh Renamon?" she asked her partner. "By the way, have you ever celebrated Christmas?" She didn't think she would have, being a Digimon and all, but decided to ask anyways.

            "What?" Jen became curious when Ruki asked that question. Did Digimon have holidays? Did they celebrate that sort of thing?

            "Well, actually…" she started, " yes," the vulpine answered her.

            "You have?" Ruki exclaimed in surprise.

            "It wasn't like how people usually celebrate it though," she began to explain. "It was on Christmas night in the Digital World, when I thought about how good I would feel if I ever had any other Digimon friends, or even a Tamer. Being with those you care about is a part of Christmas, is it not?"

            "Yeah, I guess that's true…" Ruki mused.

            "It still doesn't quite sound like Christmas though," Jen said.

            "Well, that's because she didn't tell you about Santamon!" Terriermon piped up, as he leaned over Jen's shoulder.

            "Santamon!?" the three Tamers said with confusion.

            "Yeah! He's like the Digimon version of the Real World's Santa!" he smiled brightly.

            "Terriermon…" Renamon reminded him.

            "Oh…uh… well, of course he's just a legend like your Santa though. No one's ever actually seen him or anything like that, so we can't be sure if he actually exists."

            "Hmmm…" Takato thought. "Still, it sounds like fun!" Takato smiled. Jen laughed at Takato's enthusiasm, as did Takato himself. Terriermon and Guilmon joined in, while Renamon simply smiled. Ruki smiled as well, but more at the way Takato looked at the positive side of things; even the idea of a Santamon being real.

            Jen looked up at the Hypnos building as they continued to stroll along their snowy path. "It's all right just for today, right?"

            "What is?" Ruki asked him. He hadn't really specified what he was talking about.

            "Oh-," but Jen just laughed it off. Takato looked at him, a bit puzzled. Jen thought it was obvious, but oh well. Besides, it was Christmas after all; he was having a great time with his friends. He decided to change the subject. "Hey, if we ever did meet Santamon, think how fun that would be." Takato brightened at that statement.

            "Yeah! Let's go and search for him in the snow!" he shouted joyfully.

            "Will he give us presents?" Guilmon looked up at his Tamer wonderingly.

            "Probably! He _is_ the Digital World's version of Santa after all," he responded with glee. "We should call the others and search the whole town!"

            "Have you officially gone psycho, Takato?" Ruki stared at him in disbelief. Jen and Terriermon laughed at what just happened before them. That's when Terriermon let out a sneeze.

            "Hey, don't sneeze on me Terriermon!" Jen yelped.

            "Heh, sorry about that. I just couldn't help it," he sniffed.

            "You keep sneezing; are you cold, Terriermon? Your nose is all red just like Rudolf," Jen pointed out.

            "You're right," Takato agreed, as he took a closer look at Terriermon.

            "Are you okay?" Ruki asked him. Jen started to chuckle at Terriermon's predicament.

            "My nose is red!? No way!" Terriermon shouted. "Ruki, do you have a mirror?"

            "No, why would I?"

            "To check that your face is intact, of course!"

            "What did you say!?"

            "Ahhh!" Terriermon hid behind Jen in his coat's hood.

            "Umm, say…" Takato interrupted, "do you think Santamon evolves too?"

            "Why not?" Renamon said. "He would be a Digimon after all."

            "So, does he get so big he can't fit down the chimney?"

            "Of course not," Ruki replied defiantly.

            "But…" Takato began to protest. Jen was laughing again. It was odd how those two were able to make him laugh so much. He wondered why…  "Christmas is such a great time of the year," Jen said absentmindedly. "There must be a wonderful secret that only children know."

            "You mean where Santamon is, or if he exists?" Terriermon popped back out.

            "Maybe," Jen responded with a smile.

            "Then how come you don't know?" the rabbit-like Digimon asked him.

            "Maybe it's only knowledge for certain children."

            "Does Santamon have a Tamer?" Guilmon asked the group.

            "A Tamer?" Renamon repeated.

            "He's so special, even Santamon must have a Tamer," said Takato, quite sure of himself. "I'm so jealous; everyday would be Christmas!"

            "You're so silly, Takato," Ruki retorted.

            "Hey," Jen said abruptly.

            "Eh?" Ruki turned her attention to him.

            "I wonder what kind of Digimon Santamon is…" he mused.

            "I've never seen one, so…" Ruki began.

            "I'll draw him!" Takato exclaimed. He took out his pen and notepad from his coat pocket, flipping open the notepad to a new page. The others looked over Takato's shoulders to see what he was doing. Takato started to draw… "He's red, and about this big..."

            "Oh, I see." Jen started to examine Takato's artist's impression of Santamon. Takato continued while Jen observed his work.

            "…and his mouth's here, and he's got a shining tail…"

            "Ehhhh?" Ruki watched as he drew a sleek tail, coming from behind the Santamon.

            "…and then sort of like, like, like this…"

            "Um, Takato, I don't think that's quite it," Jen interrupted his friend's creativity.

            "That looks weird," Ruki replied bluntly.

            "Ehh?" Takato let out, slightly confused at his friends' reactions.

            "If he does have a Tamer, he/she/they should let us see Santamon," Ruki said, beginning to walk off. The others followed her, except for Takato, who was still working on his artwork.

            "Eh?" Takato looked around him. "Jen! Ruki! Geez, don't leave me here!" Takato pocketed his pen and notepad. "Wait, I'm coming too!" With that, he ran off after two of his best friends.

~End Flashback~

            Ruki sighed. That was a great time she spent with them. She remembered that before Takato was able to catch up, they had spun around and pelted him with snowballs. Just recalling his reaction brought a smile to her face. In the end, they had a snowball fight with each other, leaving themselves powdered with snow. She hoped something similar would happen this year. Well, her mother was having a Christmas party at her house. Everyone was invited, so something entertaining was bound to happen. Then her D-Arc went off. She sighed again, this time in annoyance. She didn't really want to face a Digimon near the Christmas season. Renamon appeared next to her Tamer.

            "Ruki, the Digimon is at the park," Renamon informed her.

            "Of course; it chooses the spot we spend time at," Ruki groaned. "Alright, let's go!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: How was it? I know most of it was the flashback, but still… review onegai! ^_^


	2. Santamon?

Me: My second chapter is up! Mwah ha ha ha! Reviews!

bloodykitsune: Well, here's the next chapter! The fastest I've ever put out, too! As for Megidramon, I don't think I'll be able to put him in, but maybe in one of my other fics.

kamehameha: Wai! Was it, really? Right on! Isn't the song great?

Me: Okay, I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish this before Chrsitmas ends, so if it goes over… oh well! I thought of this idea a bit late, but didn't want to wait until next year to upload. I'm also sorry if there's anyone too OOC. Anyways, here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Digimon." Was my name in the credits though? Yes, it was! No, I'm joking. ^ ^

**                                                                                                      Search for Santamon!!**

Chapter 2: Santamon!?

            Ruki and Renamon raced down to the park. Ruki felt increasingly colder as she sprinted up the path, but there was no time to worry about that. Up ahead, they could see the Digital Zone. Ruki whipped out her sunglasses and slipped them on, as she saw a couple of figures running her way. They were Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa.

            "Ruki, Renamon, what's up?" Hirokazu cried, with Guardromon flying next to him.

            "Hey, guys," Ruki replied. "Are you coming to fight the Digimon?"

            "You bet we are!" Kenta exclaimed, with MarineAngemon not to far behind. "We're prepared too." He pointed at the sunglasses he and Hirokazu were wearing.

            "Great, let's go." With that last remark, the six of them dashed through the Digital Zone.

            Once inside, the first thing they noticed was that Jen, Terriermon, Takato, and Guilmon were already there. The odd thing was, they didn't seem to be doing anything. No scanning, no battling, no card slashing – nothing. They were just standing there, looking at something. Ruki assumed whatever they were looking at, was the Digimon.

            "What are you guys doing?" Ruki said as she caught her breath. "Where's the Digimon?" Takato and Jen slowly lifted their hands, and pointed. Those who just got there, turned to see what they were pointing at. The zone was a bit thick, and was covering something. Something… red… Was it another Guilmon? Is that why they were in such shock? However, at a closer look, the feet of the Digimon seemed to be wearing… black boots? Okay, that defiantly wasn't a Guilmon. The zone started to clear. The Digimon turned around, causing a tinkling noise like bells as it did so. Cautiously, the Digimon started moving towards them. As it did, it became easier to exactly see what this Digimon looked like. A red hat… round stomach… a white beard? No way… it couldn't have been… could it? Out through the fog came…

            "Santamon?" the Primary Tamers and their Digimon whispered in awe. He was real?

            "Humans? Where am I? Can any of you fine Digimon please tell me?" Santamon spoke.

            "Are you really Santamon?" Guilmon asked the red-clad Digimon in wonder.

            "Huh? Oh, why yes, that's me," he replied, followed by the classic, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

            "You're in the Real World Santamon," Renamon answered. She was surprised as well as the others by this discovery.

            "The Real World? Oh, my. I didn't expect to get here."

            "Santamon… I can't believe I got to see Santamon!" Takato suddenly cried out loud with happiness; thereby startling the others. He looked like he had just gotten a sudden sugar rush, and was frantically moving about, trying to control himself. "Jen, Ruki, can you believe this!?" Taken aback by their friend's enthusiasm, they soon recovered to answer him. However, Takato didn't have the ability to wait, let alone control what he did next. He practically leaped at Ruki, wrapped his arms around her, and began jerking her around as moved across the pavement. Ruki instantly blushed, and wanted to get rid of it by getting Takato off of her. The others just watched the show with a slight bit of amusement.

            "Takato, let go of me!" she shouted, while she tried to pry off his arms. Takato though, still had his adrenaline going, and wasn't about to release her so easily. He just had to let go of it by squeezing her as much as he could, and as long as he wanted. Kicking him was no good either, since he would move as soon as she tried to. 'Why isn't anyone helping me!?' she thought. Was he even sure of what he was doing? Probably not, or he would have seen the patch of ice on the ground. Of course, he stepped on it, slipped, and fell, taking Ruki down with him. Right into a snowbank I might add. With Takato and Ruki's "dance" at an end, the others snapped out of their trance and went to check up on the two fallen Tamers; Santamon included! Before they got there though, they were halted by a sudden flurry of snow flying every which way, and shouting.

            "Ahhh! Ruki, I'm sorry, really! Hey! Ack! Stop it, it's cold! Don't kick!"

            "Too bad! You should have thought of that before you dragged me all the way over here!" Ruki continued her relentless attack of pummeling Takato with as much snow as she could, while shoving her legs at him.

            "Stop it!"

            "No!"

            "Fine then!" Takato made up his mind to counterattack the Digimon Queen. He grabbed a handful of snow, then lunged himself at her, pinning her down into the snow.

            "Takato!"

            "You asked for it!" he grinned, and began sprinkling the powdery snow down her neck.

            "Augh! Cut it out!"

            "Tell me you give up first!"

            "Forget it!"

            "Then I can't help you." The snow was melting, and going down her sweater. Since he wouldn't stop, Ruki decided to launch her hand at his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Takato fell onto Ruki, and she proceeded to push him off to the side. Takato wasn't going to give her the last attack though, so he locked his arms around her neck. They began to get into a wrestling match of sorts, using the fallen snow as their mat.

            "Hey, this is way more entertaining than television!" Hirokazu cried. The others were watching the two from a distance, where they wouldn't be in danger of incoming snow.

            "Yeah, especially when it involves our friends," Kenta added. The two of them were grinning side by side as they watched the spectacle, with their Digimon looking on along with them.

            "I think this is getting out of hand," Jen commented. He wondered how it was possible for snow to be tossed up that high with no wind.

            "What!? You want to stop this? We may never see anything like it again!" Terriermon squealed. _He _was wondering who to place his bet on for the winner.

            "Are Takato and Ruki playing?" Guilmon asked no one in particular.

            "I don't think that's considered playing," Renamon answered him.

            "Guys, we seriously have to do something," Jen continued with his belief.

            "I agree," came a voice behind them. As Santamon stepped forward, the Tamers and Digimon made a pathway for him. Santamon raised his arm up, and began moving his hand in a circular motion. The snow around Takato and Ruki started to move away, as a warm wind lifted the two Tamers out of the snowbank. He placed them back onto the ground with Takato still hanging onto Ruki. The two of them blinked.

            "Get off!" Ruki shouted, and roughly pushed Takato flat on his back. She stood up to look at herself. "Great, I'm all wet!"

            "So am I," Takato said as he heaved himself off the ground.

            "Alright, that's enough you two," Santamon said as he approached them.

            "Santamon! Of course!" Takato said in alarm. "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst, Sir."

            "That's alright, but just call me Santamon," he chuckled.

            "I've never seen or even heard of a Santamon before," Hirokazu said in awe. "Have you, Guardromon?"

            "Well, I've heard of Santamon, but I wasn't sure if he was real," the android Digimon responed.

            "That's because Santamon was thought of to be a myth," Terriermon explained. "Now we know that he's defiantly real, though," he beamed.

            "Ah, Terriermon. I hope you've been good this time," Santamon smiled warmly.

            "Uhhh… That depends on your definition of  'good'," he replied. Jen smirked at how Santamon knew Terriermon so well.

            "Wait, so that means you know if Digimon have been good or bad, and can even tell them apart?"

            "That's correct. I even know about young Guilmon here," Santamon gestured.

            "You do?" Takato exclaimed in amazement. "So, you know about how he was created, and everything?"

            "Yep!"

            "Wow!" Guilmon joined in. "Was I a good Digimon?"

            "You'll be in for a present," Santamon said.

            "Yay!" Guilmon cheered. "My first gift from Santamon!"

            "Santamon, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Digital World?" Renamon was the one to finally bring up this question.

            "Well, you see, I was going over my belongings, when this wave of data engulfed me."

            "Which brought you here, right?" Jen concluded.

            "Right. Now though, I have to get back soon or I can't deliver my gifts throughout the Digital World."

            "Oh, great. It's like we're in one of those Christmas specials where Christmas will be ruined if Santa can't be there to deliver presents," Terriermon said.

            "Terriermon!"

            "Well, it should be easy getting you back to the Digital World," Takato assured Santamon.

            "Really? Why?" he asked the goggled Tamer.

            "Because we have a portal to the Digital World back at Guilmon's!" Takato raised his arm in font of him and made a fist.

            "Really? That's excellent! Can you take me there?"

            "Of course! Eh?" Takato took another glance at Santamon. There was something… long… coming from behind him… Takato's eyes widened. "No, way!" he shouted.

            "Takato, you've got to stop freaking out on us," Hirokazu said in shock.

            "Santamon has a tail!"

            "What!?"

            "See?" Takato whirled around to face Jen and Ruki. "I told you Santamon had a tail!"

            "But Santamon can't have a tail. He can't if he's supposed to be based on our version of Santa," Kenta mentioned. Santamon was just plain surprised when he heard all this. He didn't have a tail… oh, is _that what he was looking at._

            "Sorry," Santamon got the attention of the group, "but I think you're mistaken." Santamon reached behind him, and removed his "tail," lifting it up for them to see clearly. "This is just my spare sack for presents," he explained. "No tail here."

            "Oh… eh heh heh…" Takato turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry again." The other Tamers sighed.

            "Takato, you're letting your imagination get the better of you," Terriermon said from behind Jen.

            "Let's just get going," Jen decided.

            "Good idea," Ruki commented.

***

            "So, you Tamers are awfully important to this world." The group was slowly, but steadily, trudging through the snow to Guilmon's. The Tamers and Digimon were just telling Santamon about the adventures they've had.

            "Yeah, we're the only ones who can take care of the Real World really," Takato explained to Santamon.

            "It's no problem, though," Hirokazu inputted. "Whatever the trouble is, we can handle it! Right, Guardromon?"

            "Right!" Guardromon nodded in agreement.

            "It's really those three that do the big stuff, though," Kenta clarified.

            "So? We're important too! We're the backup team!"

            "I know that! I'm just saying…"

            "Boys Team!" Guardromon cried out.

            "Yeah!" Hirokazu chimed in with his partner.

            "Of course!" Kenta joined in the cheering.

            "Pi pu piiii!" went MarineAngemon.

            While Hirokazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon continued their merriment, the primary Tamers and Digimon just took it all in. Those guys had so much energy, it was annoying yet refreshing at the same time.

            "Um, Santamon?" Takato was about to launch another of his thoughts for all to hear.

            "Hmmm?"

            "So, I guess that means you don't have a Tamer?" He still remembered everything from last Christmas with Jen and Ruki.

            "No, I don't," Santamon put it plainly. "I work solo throughout the Digital World. Why do you ask?"

            "Because he wants to see this kid who, 'has Christmas everyday,' don't you, Takato?" Ruki  remembered last year's conversation also.

            "N-no I don't!" he stammered. 'She still remembers that too?'

            "Oh, that's right. You want to _be _that kid as I recall," she teased.

            "Is that it, Takato?" Jen said. "You still have that idea in your head from last year?"

            "Hey, Takato, don't keep Santamon all to yourself!" Terriermon replied in a friendly manner. "Don't forget about us; your closest friends."

            "What? I never - " Takato tried to speak for himself.

            "Takato, don't be so selfish!" Hirokazu grinned. They foursome had stopped their conversation to hear Takato's. "That's two Digimon! And one of them being able to give you presents all the time?"

            "Two _red_ Digimon at that!" Kenta added to the fun. "One for making the toys, and one for testing them out."

            "Takato, you're going to have two Digimon?" Guilmon wondered. "I get to play with toys all the time?" Guilmon thought that idea would be fantastic.

            "Takato, what a great business plot!" Hirokazu shouted in delight. "Let us in on it too, okay?"

            "Wha? But, I – uh – Ruki!" Takato couldn't handle all of this bombardment.

            "What?" Ruki smiled and folded her arms.

            "Eh? Uh-" Takato couldn't quite explain it, but his whole body suddenly felt warm for some reason. Was it because Ruki smiled at him? Her teasing? It was something…

            "As much as I hate to interrupt the fun," Renamon disrupted. 

            "Hey!" Takato exclaimed in protest. The others just laughed.

            "I feel I must say something."

            "What's that, Renamon?" Ruki asked her partner Digimon.

            "Santamon is missing."

            Silence from everyone. Then…

            "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: The second chapter is over! Now comes the reason for the title of this fanfic! Review, onegai! No flames! Suggestions! ^_^


	3. Find Santamon!

Me: The third chapter, and response to reviews!

Drummaboy: You're still with me? Thanks! Merry belated Christmas! More Rukato, huh? Usually I don't plan on going with the type of fanfic where they're a couple, or all loved-up (that is so not a word), so…I guess we'll just see!

digimaniac (falkor3: Doesn't she! Yeah, I like Ruki too! I went so far as to making her a shrine-type thing on my website and stuff! It was crazy! Even my mother said so. It's weird how she went from being my least favourite character to my most favourite. I'm glad I like her now, though! ^_^ I was planning on actually finishing this before the new year, but as you can see, it didn't turn out that way. I've also been distracted by FFX. Oops! ^ ^;

Me: Well, this took a while! I had to dwell on how to write this, and I guess it's pretty obvious how this fic is not on schedule. -_-; Just think of it as Christmas/holiday/winter-type fanfiction. 

Disclaimer: *sings* I don't own "Digimon"! *end singing* I have a bunch of "Digimon" merchandise however. Including "Tamer" bedding! Which, btw, features Takato, Ruki, their Digimon, Terriermon, and Culumon! Uhh…where's Jenrya? With a nice, Shinjuku background, bathed in a sunset/sunrise, including the Hypnos building! Wait, why am I telling you this again? .

**                                                                                                      Search for Santamon!!**

Chapter 3: Find Santamon!

            The Tamers and their Digimon were on their way to Guilmon's, along with Santamon. At least, that's what they had thought. While the they were playing around with Takato, Santamon somehow slipped away from their sight.

            "How in the world did this happen!?" Hirokazu yelled. The Tamers were searching all around the surrounding park, for any trace of the missing Santamon. However, they were coming up short. "He was just here with us!"

            "Yeah, well now he's not." Ruki emerged from her investigation of some shrubbery.

            "How _did this happen?" Jen placed a hand under his chin in thought. "It didn't seem like there was anyone around here; no one could have kidnapped him. There has to be some explanation…"_

            "I can't believe we lost Santamon!" Takato cried from up a tree. "I we don't find him soon, Christmas in the Digital World is ruined!"

            "This 'no Christmas' stuff again?" Terriermon said. "If I know my Christmas specials, we should find him in no more than an hour."

            "I hope so, Terriermon," Jen replied to his long-eared friend.

            "Moumentai." 

            "There's so many footprints because of the kids who come to play in the snow," Kenta said as he examined the ground. "I can't tell which set of footprints belong to Santamon."

            "Guilmon's nose is cold," Guilmon complained, rubbing his chilly snout.

            "He must have wandered off farther away if he can't hear us calling him," Ruki thought up.

            "In that case, maybe we should split up and look further into town," Jen suggested.

            "Alright, I'll decide who goes where!" Hirokazu announced.

            "What? Since when - ," Ruki started, but was interrupted by Hirokazu's voice.

            "Guilmon will stay here near his shed in case Santamon comes back this way, while Renamon will do an aerial search from above. That leaves the rest of us to split up into pairs. I think we should just go off with our respective Digimon."

            "Well, that makes enough sense," Kenta agreed with Hirokazu's logic.

            "Wait a minute," Ruki had just thought of something. "If Guilmon's here; Renamon is searching from above; and the rest of you are going with your Digimon; then that means…" 

            "Yep!" Hirokazu grinned. "You and Takato will be searching together!"

            "What!?" At that precise moment, Takato's body lost all sense of equilibrium, causing him to fall off the tree branch he was sitting on. He landed flat on his back in the snow. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his sore back. "Ow…"

            "Well, see you guys later! Good luck searching!" Hirokazu cried out to them, as he dragged Kenta, Jen, and their Digimon away from the two.

            "Hey, hang on!" Ruki yelled, taking a step forward. "Get back here!" By the time she had finished that last sentence, they had already disappeared from her line of sight. Ruki sighed, and slowly turned around to see Takato get himself back up. 

            "Guilmon will go and look now!" Guilmon cried happily, and he bounded off onto the snow.

            "Ruki, I'll start my search too," Renamon said to her Tamer. 

            "Wait, Renamon – ," but Renamon had already disappeared before she could finish.

            "Uh… well, I guess we'll be looking together," Takato said, rubbing the back of his head.

            "Yeah," Ruki replied.

            "So…" Takato was at a loss for words. "Um… where do you want to look first?"

            "No where."

            "Eh?"

            "I want you to take me home."

            "Ehh? But Ruki, what about Santamon? We need to look for him, or Christmas - "

            "I know that, Takato! I just want to change out of these clothes."

            "What? Since when did you care about - "

            "I'm not walking around in damp clothing!" she said matter-of-factly.

            "Oh! Of course! Eh heh heh heh!" Takato thought about how dumb he was being. He was the one who got her like that in the first place.

            "Come on, let's go." She started to make off for her house.

            "Yeah," he said before following after her.

***

            Jen, Hirokazu, Kenta and their Digimon, were going down the snow covered street. Wait a second; weren't they supposed to have split up?

            "So, Hirokazu," Kenta started, looking at his visor wearing friend. It was weird how Hirokazu wore his visor in any kind of weather. 

            "Yeah?"

            "Was there any particular reason you split us up the way you did?"

            "Eh? What do you mean? I thought it was brilliant! Who else would have thought of Guilmon staying with his short legs, Renamon searching from above because of her capabilities, and then us simply going with our Digimon?"

            "I think he means the Takato and Ruki set up," Jen clarified for him.

            "Oh, that…" he grinned.

            "'Oh, that?' So, you did have something planned all along, didn't you?" Kenta asked him.

            "Wow, Hirokazu," Terriermon admired his sadistic side. "Spill the beans!"

            "Well, it was just that whole scene we saw just now," he thought. "I thought it was fun to see those two going at it like that, you know? So, I thought this chance would bring up even more insanity!" he cackled with glee.

            "Um…okay…" Kenta sweat dropped, "but what's the point when we aren't there with them to see it?" Hirokazu was silent.

            "Maybe Hirokazu wasn't as smart as I though," Terriermon murmured.

            "Terriermon!" Jen scolded.

            "AUGH! Oh no! We have to find them and follow them!" Hirokazu cried out in a panic. He began to run off, but Kenta and Jen grabbed his jacket.

            "We can't do that!" Jen said firmly. "We have to look for Santamon! Besides, it's unethical to spy on our friends like that."

            "Oh, come on, Jen!" Terriermon said playfully. "Where's your sense of fun?"

            "Terriermon, we can't! What about Christmas?"

            "Oh, right." Terriermon had nearly forgotten that amongst all the excitement.

            "Ahhhh, I can't believe this…" Hirokazu moped as Jen and Kenta dragged him away.

***

            "Grandma, I'm home," Ruki called out as she stepped through the door.

            "Welcome back!" her grandmother called after her. "How was your walk?"

            "Short-lived," Ruki replied, slipping off her boots and outdoor clothing. "A Digimon realized and I had to go after it."

            "Are you okay?" Seiko came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Oh, Takato. Hello there," she smiled at him.

            "Hello, Hata-san," Takato greeted the elderly woman.

            "It turned out to be Santamon," Ruki continued on about the Digimon which appeared. 

            "Santamon?" Seiko questioned.

            "I'll let Takato tell you about it," Ruki said, walking down the hallway to her room. "I'm going to change my clothes."

            "Your clothes? What happened to the ones you're wearing now?" Seiko asked with interest.

            "Takato can explain that too." Seiko turned towards Takato, waiting for an explanation

            "Uhh…"

            Ruki went straight to her closet when she entered her room, and threw the door open. She looked around for anything to wear. Anything would do really, as long as it kept her warm. It had to have her Ruki seal of approval though. Actually, maybe today she would take some time to think. Something in her favourite colour maybe? She simply decided to change into a dark blue sweater with a turtle neck and cords going down the front, and black corduroy pants. She picked up a pair of black socks too. Dark clothing during the winter was always good to keep warm. She wondered why some clothing companies made brightly coloured winter clothes. That didn't make much sense to her. Whoa, was Ruki Makino actually thinking about clothes? Maybe her mom and she had more in common than she thought. Ruki quickly shook the idea out of her head. She was just over speculating things. She tossed them onto her futon, and closed her door. She began to undress facing away from the door, throwing her clothes into the hamper. 

            Takato couldn't believe the situation he was in; the situation Ruki left him in. Then again, she _was _Ruki. His explanation of why and how Ruki got wet, was about to start; as much as he didn't want to tell it. Maybe he would just skip the part about hugging her? That wasn't really necessary, right?

            "Uh…well…you see…" he stammered, wondering how to start this off. Seiko waited patiently for him to continue. Takato just sighed. He might as well get this over with. "Well, you see, I – ," but was cut off short by a young woman, bustling through the doorway.

            "Phew, it sure is chilly out there!" It was Ruki's mother of course; the one and only model Rumiko Nonaka. "I just _had_ to go pick up these sweaters, though, they were- Oh, company?" Rumiko just noticed Takato's presence.

            "Hello, Nonaka-san," Takato slightly bowed. "I'm not staying long; I'm just waiting for Ruki."

            "Ruki-chan?" Rumiko looked a bit puzzled. "I thought she went on a walk? That was around the same time I left home."

            "Well, she came back home with me," Takato explained. "She just went for a change of clothes."

            "Clothes?" Rumiko continued to look confused. Why would her daughter want a change of clothes? She never really cared about that stuff. She came up with the only thought she could think of to make her daughter want to do something like that. "So, you found her; asked her to go out somewhere nice; and she wants to dress up for it?"

            "What!?" Takato was taken completely by surprise. How in the world did she come up with something like that? Was she trying to imply something? "No, she just got wet in the snow!" he said quickly.

            "The snow? How did that happen?"

            "Oh, er…"

            "Oh! I know!" Takato looked up at Rumiko's sudden exclamation. "Can you bring this to her?" She rustled around in the shopping bag she was carrying, and brought out what looked like a light blue sweater. "If she's changing, she might as well try this on for me!" she said cheerfully.

            "Uh…oh…okay," Takato said, wondering why Ruki's mother didn't decide to do the task herself. He took the soft clothing in his hands, and headed to Ruki's room.

            "He's a nice boy," Rumiko thought out loud.

            "Yes," her mother agreed with her.

            Takato walked down the hallway to Ruki's room, listening to the padded sound his feet made on the wooden floor. His thoughts traveled back to the sweater he was holding. He rubbed the material between his fingers. It really was soft. It reminded him of the kind of material stuffed toys for babies were made out of. Ruki was most definitely not a baby though. He thought she was quite mature for her age. Then again, there were times when she would act childish herself. Takato smiled at that. A childish Ruki; what an amusing thought. He liked that side of her though; he liked all the sides to the Digimon Queen.

            He reached the door to Ruki's room, and was about to knock, but then he noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way. He decided to just call out for Ruki through the crack, so he placed his head closer to it. That's when he accidentally peered inside, seeing something moving. Looking more carefully at the figure, he realized that it was Ruki (A/N: Duh!), and she was… changing her clothes! Takato nearly gasped when he saw her bare back, and was beginning to work on her lower half. Blushing deeply, he quickly spun around to avert his eyes. The lack of friction caused by his socks however, made him crash into the door, pushing it wide open. Ruki whirled around, covering herself quickly, to find Takato laying in her room's entranceway. Takato tilted his head up to see Ruki, half-dressed and blushing like mad. 

            "TAKATO!?!?!" Everything after that was a blur, as Ruki screamed, beat him, threw him out of her room, and slammed the door shut. Takato ended up facedown in the snow, still clutching onto Ruki's new sweater. 

            A small, "Ow," was all he could muster, as he lifted his head up, then let it fall in the snow again.

***

            Jen and the others were wandering around a sort of sweets store. It was warm and bright inside, the place smelling of spices and freshly baked goods. It was quite quaint, with its wooden floors, and the candy bordered around the whole room. In the middle were pies, cookies, and tarts, reminding Jen of Christmas, and how his mother would try to bake goods as delicious as these. The scent filled his senses and felt at one with the place. That wasn't to say that he had forgotten his real objective though.

            "Guys, why are we here?" he asked the others. After Hirokazu had gotten over his "mistake," they passed by this store and convinced the others to go in with him.

            "To look for Santamon of course!" Hirokazu stated clearly. "Isn't that we're supposed to be doing?" 

            "Why a shop like this, though?" Kenta inquired, picking up a mince meat pie. MarineAngemon flew next to him, observing the food he held.

            "Well, you know that tradition of leaving out cookies for Santa?" Hirokazu said. They both nodded. "Well, I thought that Santamon might be interested in some of the stuff here," he replied, spreading his arms out.

            "He doesn't look like he's here to me," Jen stated. "I'm sure there would be a fuss over a Santa being here."

            "Can't be too sure," Hirokazu responded, eyeing the free samples. "I'll go deeper into the shop," he said, before taking off with Guardromon to the back of the store. The others just stared after him. Jen sighed.

            "I'm going to check some other place," he informed Kenta.

            "Alright," Kenta understood. "I'll go look with Hirokazu, and we'll leave as soon as we don't find anything." Jen nodded.

            "Aww, can't we stay just a little longer?" Terriermon whined, as he lifted up a candy cane with one of his ears.

            "We'll come back some other time," Jen told him, turning to head for the door. Kenta took a step forward to look for his friends, as the bell on the door rang, signaling Jen and Terriermon's departure. 

***

            Back at Ruki's house, Takato was sitting at the table, gingerly tending to his wounds. Sitting there, he realized how beautifully decorated the home was. It was quite festive. There were wreathes and tinsel hanging on the walls; candles placed in strategic areas, and ribbon tied around the stair's railing. It amazed him how this family could do all this. 

            Behind him, the Christmas tree was situated in a corner, decorated with ornaments of all kinds, and tinsel was strewn about it. On the top sat an angel, dressed in a white gown. The angel held a horn, ready to announce the reason for the festivities. Below the tree, he saw the presents Ruki and her family had wrapped that same day. Curiously, he wandered over to the gifts, wondering if there was one for him. Sure enough, he scanned over them, and found his name on one of them. Taking a closer look, he found that it was from Ruki. He smiled, but then his face fell as he remembered what had just happened. 

            "Geez, I'm such an idiot!" He banged his head on the table, immediately pulling his head back up from the instant pain. As he rubbed his forehead, he looked at the top of the doorway, noticing something dangling from it. 'Mistletoe…' he thought. He thought about what it would be like, seeing each of the Tamers' parents caught under there. Husband and wife… that would be fun to see. Well, Ruki's mother wouldn't be there with her father. Ruki actually never told any of the other Tamers about her father. Was it because she didn't know much about her father herself, or did she just plain not want to talk about it? Well, he didn't want to pry if she didn't want to tell; and that was fine by him. Just then, Ruki's grandmother came in.

            "How are you, dear?" she asked him. Rumiko and Seiko had rushed over, after hearing Ruki's cry. When they got there, they found Takato in the snow, bruised and sore. They thought about asking him what happened, but the obvious came to mind. Oh, dear. Hopefully, things would work themselves out.

            "I'm fine," Takato answered her, placing his arms on the table. "How's Ruki?" he reluctantly asked.

            "She's talking with her mother right now." Seiko sat herself next to the young boy.

            "Oh," was all that came out of his mouth. Seiko looked at Takato thoughtfully.

            "Ruki wouldn't stay mad at you, you know?" she assured the goggled youth. "She's not like that. Even when she resented her mother she still cared about her. I could tell."

            "Really?" She nodded. "Well, I know Ruki's not like that. She's actually a really caring person, like when she rescued Impmon in the Digital World. None of us thought about him, but she did. She went after him, risking her only chance back here to get him. I made sure she got back though. I waited, and she came, pulling me up with Kyubimon." He lowered his head slightly. "But I still feel bad; I should have been more careful." Seiko's look was showed that she felt sorry for Takato. She knew things would be fine in the end though. These kids could get through anything. She noticed the sweater her daughter had bought for Ruki, sitting on the table.

            "Do you want to help me wrap Ruki's sweater?"

            "Eh?" Takato looked up. "Are you sure that's okay?"

            "I'm sure my daughter won't mind," Seiko assured him.

            "Takato's such a moron!" Ruki yelled. She was sitting on her futon with her comforter wrapped around her. It was her shield in case anything similar to what just happened, happened again.

            "Dear, it was just an accident." Ruki's mother sat in her room with her, trying to be reasonable with the young girl.

            "I don't care! He _saw_!" Ruki pulled her comforter in tighter.

            "It was still an accident. Besides, I'm sure he'll forget about it sooner or later." She moved to touch Ruki's comforter, but Ruki quickly tugged it away in protest.

            "No he won't! He's a boy! Boys don't forget stuff like that!"

            "But he's not just any boy, is he?" Ruki took a moment to think about this. She thought about Takato, how he acted, and everything they went through together as Tamers. Takato was… different. Ruki slowly lowered her comforter, revealing her _clothed_ self to the world.

            "I guess not," she decided. Her mother smiled at her brightly.

            "So, do you forgive him?" she asked, still smiling. 

            "I suppose," Ruki replied through a slight blush.

            "Great!" Rumiko rose from the floor. "Let's go see him then!" she said, sliding the door open. She let Ruki through first, and followed after her. As they walked down the hallway, Rumiko thought up a little question for Ruki. "So…" Ruki turned to face her mother, "is he the kind of person you're looking for in a boyfriend?" Ruki's eyes widened at her mother's question. 

            "MOM!"

            Takato and Seiko looked up. They thought they heard a noise echoing down the hall. They turned and saw Rumiko and Ruki through the doorway. "Rumiko, did you hear something?" Seiko asked her daughter.

            "Hm? Not me," she simply said smiling. Ruki redirected her eyes to the side of the room. Takato thought she looked a bit flushed. Ruki noticed him staring at her, so turned her gaze on him.

            "Erk!" Takato squeaked, looking to where she previously was gazing.

            "Oh, wait!" Rumiko said all of a sudden. The others looked at her. Rumiko faced Ruki, then gestured upwards. Ruki looked up, to see the mistletoe hanging above the doorway. After that realization, she felt her mother hug her and kiss her on the cheek.

            "Mom, cut that out!" Ruki broke away from her mother, feeling rather embarrassed. Don't forget that Takato is there too!

            "Can't break tradition!" Rumiko smiled at her. Ruki just stared at her, rubbing her face. She sighed.

            "Takato," she called for him. Takato sat up straight at the sound of his name. "Let's get going," she said, and walked out of the room.

            "Er, right!" Takato said, and went after the auburn haired girl.

            Rukato– *cough* I mean, Takato and Ruki, were strolling through the snow, on their way to begin searching for Santamon. Takato thought Ruki would start showing her anger at him after they left her house, but she didn't. She was silent. He looked at her but her face was impassive. Okay, so he would have to start something.

            "Um, Ruki," he hesitated.

            "Hm?"

            "Um, about what happened-," but Ruki cut in before he could finish.

            "Forget it."

            "Eh?"

            "It's okay," she paused, slightly tilting her head downwards. "I forgive you."

            "Um, are you sure?" She nodded. They walked a little further until… "I still want to say sorry!" Takato stopped in his tracks and turned to face Ruki. She stopped as well, looking at him curiously. He slapped his hands together, and bowed over. "I apologize so much! Please forgive me!" Ruki continued staring at him. Not hearing a response, Takato slowly opened one of his eyes. When he lifted his head up, he was met with a block of snow dropped onto his head. "Augh!" He stooped over, since the weight of the snow forced him down. Vigorously brushing the snow out of his hair, he looked up to see Ruki smirking at him.

            "I already told you that I forgave you," she said. "How about we just call it even now?"

            "But- "

            "Do you want another one dropped on your goggled head?"

            "N-no! That's okay!" he quickly replied, getting back up.

            "Let's go then," she smiled. Takato stared at her, but then returned the smile.

            "Alright, let's!" he cried, bounding off ahead of her.

            "Hey!" 

***

            Taking Hirokazu's idea of Santamon's interests into consideration, Jen found himself wandering around a toy store. He wasn't sure if he was going to find him here. The place was crowded with last-minute shoppers, bustling about with their carts, grabbing various products from the shelves. He had already gotten shoved around a couple of times; no way Santamon would want to be here. The walls were pretty bare, and Jen's doubts began getting stronger.

            "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all," Jen said. He subconsciously kept an eye out for anything Digimon related.

            "You mean your idea sucked? That's a first!" Terriermon was in Jen's arms, so as not to be toppled over by anyone who brushed by.

            "Terriermon!" Jen scolded his Digimon, not noticing that he drew some attention towards himself.

            "Oh, my!" Jen looked up to see a woman come up to him, paying more attention to what he had in his arms. "That stuffed animal looks so real!" she exclaimed with giddiness. "Can I see?"

            "Um, well…" but the woman had already lifted Terriermon out of his arms. 

            "It's so soft and warm!" she hugged Terriermon to her body, squeezing the life out of Terriermon. Jen looked worriedly at his Digimon partner. He hoped he would be able to hold out. Well, he had enough experience with Shuichon, so…

            "Oh!" Before either of then knew it, a whole group of people were surrounding them, examining Terriermon. "Is that one of those plush Digimon things? My nephew is crazy about them!" one woman exclaimed, rubbing one of  Terriermon's ears.

            "Yeah, especially since that thing with the D-Reaper," said a man with a beard.

            "I know, those kids were so brave," said another woman.  

            "Where can I get one of these?" Jen was so overwhelmed, and people kept passing Terriermon around. He hoped he wouldn't lose track of him.

            "Um, actually…" Jen started, "the thing about that 'plush toy,' is that-"

            "Wait! Aren't you one of those kids who were involved with D-Reaper?" someone recognized him. Jen froze, his eyes searching frantically for Terriermon. 

            "Um…" When he caught sight of him being hugged at the neck by a teenage girl, he rushed over and seized him back. "Er, sorry, gotta go!" he quickly said over his shoulder, running for the door.

            "Hey, wait!" The people wished that he would come back, but their commotion had apparently scared the boy off.

            Outside the store, Jen jogged down the sidewalk, in case anyone was following him. When he was sure no one was, he slowed down into a walk. Catching his breath, he asked Terriermon if he was okay. 

            Looking a little dazed, Terriermon responded, "I'm fine… it just felt like I got the Shuichon treatment when she was on sugar." Jen laughed at his friend's statement.

            "I'm sure Lopmon's keeping her busy right now," he thought out loud.

            "Yeah, lucky Lopmon," Terriermon said sarcastically.

            "Come on, let's look somewhere else."

***

            Takato and Ruki seemed to be wandering around aimlessly about the snow. Absorbed in each other's company, they just passed by various spots, glancing as they went by. No solid plan of action… which was weird, considering they were Tamers and who they were.

            "Um, where are we going?" Takato broke the silence.

            "What? I don't know."

            "What do you mean you don't know?"

            "Well, you're 'Mister Creativity'. Shouldn't you know where Santamon might be?"

            "Well, you're the Digimon Queen, strategist extraordinaire. Shouldn't you have a plan?" 

            "You didn't exactly ask me to think of one."

            "Why do I have to ask you? Just say it! You're usually like that anyways, Miss Aggressive."

            "Aggressive? I'll show you aggressive!" Ruki started stomping towards Takato. Slowly backing away, he wondered if he shouldn't have said what he said. Before he could think of the things Ruki might do to him, a white blur whizzed past him. Regaining his sight, he saw that the white thing had attached itself to Ruki's face. Takato smiled as he realized that the 'white thing' was actually a familiar Digimon friend. Yep, it was Culumon, rubbing his nose against Ruki's. "Culumon!" Ruki exclaimed, pulling the hyper Digimon off her face. "What are you doing here?"

            "Visiting before Ruki's party, culu!" the former catalyst happily replied. "Your nose is cold; maybe Culumon should rub it some more?" Culumon started to rise himself up, before Ruki brought him back down.

            "Hey no; it's fine. You are warm though," she responded, looking down at him kindly.

            "Then Culumon will stay here to keep you warm!"

            "Alright, then," she smiled. "Doesn't Juri wonder where you are though?"

            "Nope, culu! Juri let's Culumon roam free, culu lu!" he spread his ears out like a bird about to take off. He wrapped them around Ruki, and she giggled. Takato just continued to look on. 'She really is the Digimon Queen,' he thought to himself. Ruki looked up, startling him.

            Quickly thinking, Takato said, "Um, how about we go in here?" He gestured to the place they were standing in front of." Ruki turned around to see that they were in front of a mall. 

            "The mall?" she gazed up at the towering structure.

            "Yeah, why not?" Ruki didn't really like malls; too claustrophobic and dull for her tastes. Might as well give it a shot though, right?

            "Fine," was her reply, and they made they way inside.

***

            As Ruki expected, the mall was crowded. That was the bad thing about the holidays. Everyone was off work or school, so they all go out. She sighed as she tried to make her way through the crowd, avoiding crashing into people. Culumon didn't seem to enjoy the chance of being squashed either, so she tried her best to protect him. Takato was trying to stay close so as not to lose her. Maybe a bit to close… As he strode to one side, he bumped into her, getting in close enough to take in her scent.

            'Whoa, she smells nice,' he thought. 'Like fresh flowers… or something like that. What do I know? I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses…'

            "Takato!"

            "Ahhh!" he shouted, being knocked out of his thoughts.

            "Watch where you're going," Ruki advised him.

            "O-oh yeah. Sorry about that. Eh heh heh…" Takato rubbed the back of his head.

            "Takato! Ruki!" a new, yet familiar voice called. They searched for the owner of the voice, finding it to belong to Hirokazu. He came running up to them, with Kenta close behind. "Good, it is you," he panted once he got to them. "For a second, I thought you were some couple with a baby," he grinned. "Hey, Culumon!" Culumon beamed. Takato and Ruki blushed, but Ruki soon threatened Hirokazu. "Hey, hey, what? I just said '_thought_'," he sweated.

            "We found Santamon!" Kenta interrupted the scene.

            "You did?" Takato said surprised.

            "Yeah, Jen's with him now, come on!" Kenta and Hirokazu took them to the center of the mall, where sure enough, there was Santamon. He was seated at Santa's Village, where there was a long lineup of children, waiting to tell 'Santa' what they wanted for Christmas. He seemed to be quite a hit, especially whenever he pulled treats out of no where for them.

            "Jen!" Takato caught sight of his best friend. Jen waved over to him. "What happened?"

            "Apparently, Santamon's taking the place of the regular Santa, who got sick. He overheard in the park some kids talking about how they couldn't meet him because of that. Being Santamon of course, he came here to volunteer to take his place," Jen explained to them.

            "He should of told us before he left," Terriermon complained.

            "No time to explain when a child's wishes are at stake I guess," Jen replied back.

            "Well, we have to get him back to the Digital World soon," Ruki said urgently.

            "Just let him finish this," Takato responded. "It is Christmas after all," he smiled.

            "Oh, please," she waved her hand.

            "I know you agree."

            "Maybe…" She smiled, as did Culumon.

            "Culu!"

***

            "Sorry for making you all worry," Santamon apologized as they reached the portal in Guilmon's shed. Guilmon had fallen asleep in his search, and was curled up inside his home.

            "Oh, it's alright," Takato assured him, waving his hands in front of him.

            "Yeah, we really needed the extra holiday stress."   

            "Terriermon!"

            "Nothing like a little holiday peril-"

            "Terriermon!!"

            "Well, I still wish to make up for the trouble…" Then the thought came to Santamon. "Oh! A wish!" The Tamers and Digimon looked at him curiously. "I'll give each of you a wish!" He reached into his sack, but Takato put his hand over it.

            "It's fine, Santamon. We're all quite happy with what we have now. I don't think there's anything we could think of to make us happier than we already are, so there's no need for a wish." He smiled up at Santamon, and Santamon smiled back.

            "Well, if you all agree." The others nodded with contentment. "Alright!" Santamon slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll be off then; have to make it in time for Christmas in the Digital World!"

            "Gee, really? We didn't know that…"

            "Terriermon!"

            With a tap of his nose, Santamon stepped into the portal, back to the Digital World. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Well, I found that chapter pretty bad, but I couldn't really think of anything to write. Nevertheless, review onegai!


	4. This Christmas

Me: The last chapter of my story! I can't believe I'm actually going to complete a fanfiction for the first time! Whoo hoo! Reviews!

DigiDestined of Courage: Are you serious? I thought I kind of rushed things and made everything mushy and OOC! I was stuck, on what to write exactly, so just put whatever came to my mind. I guess it all worked out! ^_^ Thanks!

Jamie: Um… no? ^ ^;

Me: I refer to "The Runaway Digimon Express" movie here, so if you aren't familiar with it, I suggest you either read Tamer of Darkness' adaptation of it, or get the movie! I have the DVD, heh heh heh… and the Dukemon card which came with it too! My only Japanese Digimon card *sniff* Well, other than the other two with my SaintGargomon and Sakuyamon action figures!

Disclaimer: If I owned "Digimon," there would have been a subbed version released, as well as a better dubbed version.

**                                                                                                      Search for Santamon!!**

Chapter 4: This Christmas

            Christmas was here, and that meant it was time for celebration. In the case of the Tamers and their families, they were going to Ruki's for a Christmas party! Takato was at his parents' bakery, rushing about, trying to get ready to go. Why he can't learn to keep himself more organized by now, is something we may cease to know. Running around his room, Takato frantically made sure to grab all his presents, and shove them into his bag.

            "Takato, we're going to be late!" his parents called from downstairs.

            "I know, I know, I'm just checking everything!" he yelled back. "Okay, gifts…" He read each tag as he placed them in his sack. "…Guilmon, Culumon, Jen, Hirokazu, Juri…" he paused. That's right; he has a crush on Juri, doesn't he? Actually… not anymore. Juri _had found out about his feelings for her a while ago though. Takato had to admit, that he was quite embarrassed that she realized that and even confronted him about it. She wasn't sure about how she felt for him. She liked him of course, but how much? That was something neither of them was sure of. Juri wanted some time to think about it though, so Takato let her. Months had passed by since then, and Takato found his feelings had cooled down towards her. Takato eventually went to speak to her about it nervously. They both agreed that maybe it was nothing, so they just remained friends. 'Hmm… if the thing with Juri was just an infatuation… I wonder when it'll be the real thing,' he wondered. Taking one last look at her present, he slid it into his bag, continuing on with his inventory.          _

            "Terriermon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo… I wonder if he'll be able to make it. Ai, Makoto, Impmon, Shuichon, Renamon, Ruki…" He found himself pausing again. Of course, there are those times when it's hard to think of what to get for certain people, and Ruki was no exception. Takato took some extra thought into what he wanted to get for her. Ruki wasn't like any other girl he had met before. The thought of a plush toy _had _crossed his mind, but this was Ruki. He wanted something with more thought put into it. Of course he did this with the others as well, but it seemed harder to come up with something for her in particular. It came to him when he was shopping with his mother. The object attracted his attention, and he went to take a closer look. It seemed so simple, yet unique, especially since he was able to customize it. He had thought for a while what to do with it in particular, and it dawned on him. 'I hope she likes it,' he admired the gift, and the blue wrappings which adorned it. He smiled. 'Blue… her favourite colour. It's a good reflection of her too; a calm coolness which makes one feel at ease, yet that cold can be icy at times.' He thought this over. 'Actually, she's probably the more relaxing part of that analysis.'

            "Takato!" His parents snapped him out of his thoughts.

            "Oh, no!" he squeaked in a panic.

***

            After the Tamers' adventures, Ruki's mother had realized what her daughter was really like. She didn't like it when she was forced to do modeling shoots like her mother, or wear any of those dresses she bought her. That wasn't Ruki's personality at all. Well, that caused her mother to pick out more likeable articles of clothing. In that case, Ruki allowed her to do so, and would wear anything she liked which was picked out. Today, she was wearing a lavender turtleneck sweater, which matched with her eyes. Around her neck was a gold chain her mother had given her for Christmas, with a Renamon pendent. She liked it very much, and told her mother so. Ruki planned to wear it whenever she could. Rumiko was happy with her daughter's reaction to say the least. Renamon herself had witnessed the event, and was glad how Ruki got along with her mother now. She knew all along that she cared for her, but it was great to see her actually show it.

            Now the family was preparing for their expected guests. Ruki placed a plate of Christmas goodies on the table, while her mother and grandmother worked on the actual food in the kitchen. Renamon was curiously looking at the stereo Rumiko had set up.

            "What are you doing, Renamon?" Ruki casually asked her partner.

            "Wondering if there will be any singing going on today." She picked up a microphone, confirming her thoughts.

            "I guess so," Ruki replied, rising up from the table. She went over to the stereo as well, looking through the stack of CDs there.

            "Planning on singing this time?" Renamon observed her Tamer's actions.

            "I don't think so," a small smile crept onto her face, "just looking for something to play in the meantime."

            "Shame," Renamon said, placing the microphone down. "I bet Takato would have looked forward to hearing you sing again," she added, before disappearing into the shadows.

            "What?" Ruki whirled around to look at her, but the kitsune Digimon had already gone. "What did she-" but then the doorbell rang, interrupting her in mid-sentence. "I'll get it!" Pulling the door open, she found that Jen and his family were the first ones there.

            "Ruki-onee-chan!" Shuichon greeted, waving her arm left and right.

            "Shuichon, Jen, you guys are the first ones here," she said with a smile. "Of course, I sort of expected that out of you."

            "Thanks for the compliment, Queenie!" Terriermon beamed from atop Jen's shoulder.

            "What!?" Ruki glared at the Digimon.

            "Uh, I mean meanie- " Terriermon tried  to cover up unsuccessfully, "I mean! ... oops!" Rhyming can be a curse. Before Ruki could retaliate, Jen held out his presents towards her.

            "Um, can you show us where to put these?" he sweatdropped.

            "Yeah, follow me," she answered, leading them into her expansive home.

***

            Takato and his family were of course, the last ones to make it to Ruki's house. Even Ryo was there before them! By the time they got there, the party was pretty much underway. The Terriermon, Lopmon, Culumon, Ai, Makoto, Impmon, Masahiko, and Shuichon were playing with some tinsel Terriermon had pulled off the tree, while Renamon watched them from the side. Hirokazu and Kenta were with Ryo and their Digimon, most likely talking about the card game. Most of the women seemed to be helping with stuff in the kitchen, as the husbands were discussing something at the table. Takato could smell the food from where he was, filling all his senses. The place was warm with holiday cheer, and carols played in the background.

            "The Matsudas are here!" Rumiko shouted as she entered the room with them. Everyone turned to greet and meet with them. Guilmon spotted the fun some of the Digimon were having.

            "Takato, Guilmon will go play with Terriermon and the others," Guilmon chirped happily.

            "Alright," Takato replied, and watched as Guilmon went off. Takato searched around the room, finding Ruki talking with Juri and Jen. He joyfully made his way over to them.

            "Hey, guys!" he held up his hand.

            "Takato-kun!" Juri got up from her spot and hugged him. "It's good to see you again," she smiled releasing him.

            "Y-yeah," Takato replied, slightly embarrassed. "Nice to see you too, Katou-san." He averted his gaze to Ruki, wondering what her reaction was to Juri's greeting. She seemed slightly taken aback when he looked at her, but just told him where to put his presents. Jen helped him place them under the tree, and then went back to Ruki and Juri with Takato. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Takato asked them.

            "We were telling Juri about Santamon," Jen answered him.

            "It sounded like you guys had a lot of fun," Juri commented smiling. "Jenrya-kun just finished telling us about when he went to the toystore with Terriermon." She laughed at remembering what had happened. "Poor Terriermon," she added.

            "Eh? What happened to Terriermon?" Takato's eyes light up in curiosity.

            "Well," Jen started, until he felt something jump onto his head. Whatever it was was holding something itchy.

            "Hey, don't go spreading stuff about me!" Terriermon wrapped the tinsel around Jen's head.

            "Ack! Terriermon, I can't see! This stuff is itchy too; get it off!" Jen tried pulling the tinsel off his face.

            "Oh… okay!" Terriermon jumped off Jen, only to pull him down to the floor.

            "Ow! Not like that!" Jen cried.

            "Terriermon, are we decorating Jen-nii-chan?" Shuichon came up to the two.

            "Hey, that's a great idea!" Terriermon exclaimed. "Let's tie Lopmon's ribbons in is hair!

            "Yay!" Shuichon cheered. "I've always wanted to dress up Jen-nii-chan!"

            "Nooo!" Jen shouted when he heard this. Takato wondered how he could help his friend out, while Juri and Ruki just looked on at the scene before them. Juri laughed at the ordeal Jen had to go through. She looked around for Masahiko, who was playing with Culumon, Guilmon, Ai, Makoto, and Impmon. He was showing them the puppet Juri had given him. Juri liked having a little brother around. She diverted her attention to Ruki, who was still watching Jen getting a makeover. Takato had also, unfortunately, ended up in the team's clutches, as Terriermon removed his goggles and started tying a bow around where it used to be. Ruki just had to let out a small laugh at this. Juri smiled at her friend.

            "Ruki," she said to get her attention. Ruki turned around to face her.

            "Hm?"

            "Jenrya-kun already told us about his search for Santamon, so tell me about yours."

            "Eh? Um…"

            "You were with Takato, right? Was it fun being with him?" she asked innocently.

            "What!? Um… I… uh…" What could she say to her? There wasn't much to tell, since the day had been pretty much uneventful until the end. Well, except for… but no way was she going to tell her that! Thankfully, or maybe not, Hirokazu decided to speak up.

            "Hey, how about some pre-dinner entertainment?" He went over to the stereo and stopped the music from playing, picking up a microphone and book. "Who wants to karaoke?" he asked no one in particular.

            "Yeah, let's!" Kenta agreed with his friend. MarineAngemon made some noises of agreement as well. "Who's going to go first?"

            "Hm, let's see…" Hirokazu though for a moment. "I know! Ruki!" At that, he grabbed the other's attention. "I didn't get to hear her last time, so this time I will!" He scanned the room for the aforementioned Tamer, but she wasn't there. "Ehh? Where'd she go?"

            "I think she left to get some fresh air," Juri told him.

            "What!? Aww, not this again!" Hirokazu quickly changed his mood though. "Kenta! How about a duet?"

            "Alright!" Kenta shot up and grabbed the other microphone.

            Takato was one of the few who noticed when Ruki left, and he had a feeling he knew where she'd be. Telling the others he was going to the washroom, he inconspicuously picked something up along the way.

            Sure enough, she was where the Tamer thought she would be. He found her sitting in front of her room, in the same position she was in on the day of her birthday party. He carefully walked down the hall, hoping that Renamon wouldn't interrupt him this time. While Renamon _was _there, she just watched as he made his way down. She eyed what he held behind his back, and a small grin appeared on her face. She made her way back to the party.

            Ruki sighed, watching as the sun set down on the horizon. "It's a good thing I got out of there when I did. Hirokazu and his big mouth… who does he think he is trying to get me to sing?"

            "It's because he knows you have a great voice," someone replied from behind her. Recognizing it, Ruki spun around to find Takato sitting behind her on the wooden floor.

            "Takato!?" She wondered what he was doing here, but then her mind shifted to a different matter. "And just _how does he know that?" she frowned. Takato stiffened, knowing where she was going with this._

            "Uh… I, uh…" he stammered.

            "Renamon and you were the only ones who heard me on Locomon," she continued, folding her arms. "Now, I know Renamon would never tell anyone else about that, so who does that leave? Hm?" she eyed him accusingly.

            "I…uh…well…" Great; he was stuck. "Sorry!" he bowed his head. "I didn't know that he would…um…well, you know…" Ruki tapped him on the head. "Ah!" he reacted, lifting his head up.

            "Well, at least I'm not there doing it," she replied. Crossing her legs, she turned back to the sunset. Takato shifted over so that he would be next to her, watching the beautiful orange as well.

            "So, you're not mad?" he timidly questioned her.

            "I suppose not." She paused. "I can't really stay mad at you anyways." Takato glanced at her curiously. The light of the sunset shone against her face, fitting her so well. She noticed him staring, and met her eyes with his, causing Takato to blush and turn away.

            "Uh- um- you know that wish Santamon was going to give us for helping him?" Takato tried redirecting her attention.

            "Yeah."

            "What would you have wished for if he had given it to us?"

            Ruki thought for a moment. "I don't know…" she mused. She gazed back at the sunset, in all its peaceful beauty. She was reminded… "Maybe…"

            "Eh?" Takato shifted a bit to see her face.

            She slightly lowered her head, "… to see my father again." Takato was taken aback; he hadn't really anticipated this kind of answer from her. "Remember when I sung on Locomon?" He nodded his head. "Well, when Parisimon took control of me… I saw my father." Takato patiently listened. "We were at some swings, and that's when I sang. It was our song…" She looked back up at the sunset, and Takato followed her gaze. "I wanted to go walking with him, and we did, but…" Takato looked at her again. "… then he disappeared." Her eyes shone slightly, and Takato noticed this. "I just wonder where he is now, or why he doesn't bother to contact me." Takato gripped the package he had next to him. Ruki closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, it doesn't really matter now, since I have all of you guys," she smiled at him. Takato went slightly red, and he fingered the box he had with him. For the first time, Ruki caught sight of the parcel he had brought.

            "What's that?" she pointed at it.

            "Huh? Oh, this?" Takato was startled, and he slowly revealed the item. "This is, um, for you," he stared downwards, holding out the present to her.

            "Me?" Ruki wondered why he didn't just wait until they all unwrapped their gifts. She took it though, appreciatively. "Thank you," she smiled, making him even redder than he was. "Can I open it?" He nodded his head. Takato watched nervously as she carefully untied the ribbon around the present, and then undo the paper. 

            What Ruki found on her lap, was a box. On the top was the image of a sunset, similar to the one in front of her now. She liked that. The box itself however, seemed like a jewelry box to her. 'Why would Takato get me this? He knows I -" but then her fingers hit something, which turned out to be small key. 'A music box?' There was only one way to find out what song it contained, so she slowly lifted the cover up. When the melody escaping from the box reached her ears, she was immediately surprised. 'Yuuhi no Yakusoku…' She faced Takato. "How did…"

            "I was able to get them to put that song in there," he grinned sheepishly. "I remembered the song, so I just to tried singing the melody for the people who worked there. They said that that song was sung by someone named Ai Maeda, and they had it there, so they put it in for me." He rubbed the back of his head. Ruki stared in disbelief at the boy who sat in front of her, then went back to her gift.

            "I love it," she smiled.

            "Eh?" Takato stopped his rubbing. "Really?" She nodded her head.

            "Thank you so much, Takato." Takato suddenly felt himself feel warm all over.

            "Oh, you're welcome," he said, rather embarrassed. Takato got the shock of his life right there and then, when he felt Ruki wrap her arms around his neck, and pulled him into an affectionate hug. She felt so warm… When Takato got over the surprise, he slowly placed his arms around her as well. For a moment, they just sat there, as the sunset bathed them in its warm glow. Ruki finally broke the embrace, rubbing her eyes.

            "I'll put this in my room," she told Takato, as she lifted up the music box and its wrappings. Takato watched her go into her room, and then turned back to the sunset. His mind could only thing of what happened a few seconds ago. 

            "Let's get back to the party," he heard Ruki say from behind him. Getting up, Takato walked with her side by side, to the merry atmosphere of their Christmas celebration.

            When they got back, Juri and Jen had just finished singing "Believe," with Terriermon doing some backup dancing. The Digimon, Tamers, and their family cheered for the two, as they bowed politely. Hirokazu noticed Takato and Ruki's return right away.

            "Ah, Ruki! Now you can sing -," but he stopped in mid-sentence, as something else caught his attention.

            "Hirokazu, I'm not singing if that's what you're planning," Ruki snapped, but Hirokazu wasn't paying attention to her apparently. Instead, he was snickering to himself, and then nudged Kenta, who was sitting next to him. Kenta looked puzzled, but then Hirokazu pointed to something. He looked to where he was gesturing, and a smirk came across his face as well. Ruki and Takato wondered what they were laughing about. Terriermon looked at the two boys, smirking away. Not wanting to be left out of anything juicy, he poked them, and asked. He raised one of his ears to listen to their whisper. Terriermon looked up, then chuckled out loud, falling on his rear.

            "Terriermon, what's gotten into you?" his blue haired Tamer asked, worrying for his Digimon's sanity. Instead of answering his Tamer, Terriermon just yelled across the room.

            "Hey, you two!" he gestured at Takato and Ruki. "Look up!" Jen wondered what his partner was talking about, so twisted around to view the doorway.     "Eh?" the two said in unison, then did as the rabbit-like Digimon told them to. What they saw above the doorway, was…

           "Mistletoe!" Juri cried with delight. Takato's eyes widened, as he saw the same mistletoe he had seen the day before. He glanced down at Ruki, who stared back at him.

            "What are you two waiting for?" Hirokazu shouted at them, with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Don't pretend you don't know what to do!"

            "Takato-nii-chan and Ruki-onee-chan are going to kiss!" Shuichon exclaimed, hugging Lopmon tightly. 

            "What!?" Everyone else's thought was brought to this statement, and they searched around for the aforementioned Tamers.

            "Hey, lucky you, Takato!" Ryo yelled with a grin. Takato blushed a deep red, as did Ruki.

            "You be quiet, Ryo!" she fumed at him. "If you think I'm going to -"

            "Ruki-chan," Takato interrupted her.

            Ruki spun around to face him. "What did you just –?" but Takato placed a quick kiss on her lips, preventing her from finishing her sentence. The others could be heard cheering in the background, while Takato stood in front of Ruki, waiting for a response. Ruki was flushed, but then she – "Aaarrrrgh!" - started chasing Takato around the room. "Get back here, Takato!" she shouted, grabbing a pillow to hit him with. The Tamers and Digimon watched the chase ensue, laughing all the way.

            The thought, 'Oh my gosh, I'm so dead!' ran through Takato's mind, as he raced around the room, trying to get away from the dangerous girl. He dived behind Jen, trying to use him as a human shield.

            "Hey, Takato!" Jen protested as he grabbed onto his sleeves.

            "Don't move!" Takato pleaded with his friend, as Ruki came to them.

            "Trying to hide behind Jen isn't going to help you!" she growled, towering above them. She tried to get around Jen, but Takato kept moving around so much, she couldn't get a clean hit. Eventually, she had to move Jen himself out of the way, but Takato slipped past her, now taking cover behind Juri. "Stop moving!" she ordered, stomping past Jen.

            "Hey, watch my ear!" Terriermon complained, which earned him a whack in the face with Ruki's cushion. "Ow!"

            "Ruki, don't hurt him," Juri said, looking up at her.

            "I'm not going to hurt him – just hit him!"

            "I'm pretty sure that involves discomfort…"

            "Dinner's ready!" Rumiko announced as she came in with a dish of food. Several other parents followed her with other dishes. Guilmon's ears perked up at that, and he went to grab Takato.

            "Takato! Food!" Guilmon cheered happily, as he danced around with Takato in claw.

            "Whoa, Guilmon, stop spinning; I'm getting dizzy," Takato said, as his vision swirled.

            "Will you two knock it off?" Ruki said, still holding her pillow. Guilmon began feeling wobbly as well, so he let go of Takato, sending him on a collision course with Ruki.

            "Ahhh!" They both fell on the floor, as Juri and Jen went to help them up. Takato couldn't see anything, as the rim of his goggles had slipped over his eyelids. What he did know was that he was entangled with someone else, because he felt a warm body next to his.

            "Guilmon, is that you?" he asked, feeling around. He felt a leg, but it was too soft to be Guilmon's, so to make sure, he started stroking it. Ruki felt him touching her, and she blushed.

           "TAKATO!" she exploded, causing Jen and Juri to step back. Takato flinched, as he realized what he had just done.

            'Oh, no!' he thought, pushing his goggles back up. The next thing he knew, Ruki was sitting on him, slamming the pillow down on his head as hard as she could. The other Tamers watched as Ruki slapped Takato silly with her pillow, and he in turn shouted out loud with each blow.

            "Hey, Ruki, stop now," Ryo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. That was a bad idea, as she flung the cushion at his head, causing him to tumble over.

            "Ryo!" Hirokazu and Kenta shouted, while Monodramon gasped at what Ruki just did to his Tamer.

            As Ruki was about to suffocate Takato to death, her mother called her, "Ruki, the phone's ringing! Can you answer it, please?" Ruki sighed in exasperation, and tossed the cushion down on Takato as she got up.

            "That was some stunt, Takato," Jen told his friend, as he helped him to sit up.

            "Are you alright, Takato?" Juri kneeled down next to him.

            "Yeah, I'm alright," he replied, adjusting his goggles. "Slightly sore, but nothing more. Hey, that rhymed!"

            "Yep, he's okay," Terriermon said.

            Ruki picked up the phone, away from the others so she could hear the person at the other end. "Hello?" she spoke into it. She didn't hear any response, so she repeated herself. "Hello?" Then she heard a reply.

            "Hello?" It was a male's voice.

            "Yes?"

            "Is this Ruki Makino?" the voice asked.

            "Who wants to know?" She didn't want to tell some stranger anything about herself. There was a small chuckle at the other end.

            "Does Rumiko tell you not to talk to strangers?"

            'Of course,' Ruki thought; her mother the model. "If you want to talk to my mother –"

            "N-no!" he quickly said. "I actually… wanted to talk to you." Ruki frowned.

            "Who is this?" she demanded.

            "I… saw you on television. With that D-Reaper thing, was it? You were fighting with those Digimon creatures, and… were those other kids your friends?" The tone of his voice told Ruki that the man was grinning. She started getting nervous; was this guy a stalker or something?

            "W-who is this?" she asked again. She heard more laughing.

            "You don't recognize my voice?"

            "Should I?" Ruki was a bit perplexed at this statement.

            "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised; it has been years after all." 

            Ruki started thinking; what did this guy mean?

            "I just wanted to say that… I'm proud of you, Ruki," the voice softened. "Don't ever give up, or lose yourself. I hope you'll be happy in the future. Say hi to your mother and grandmother for me… and… I'm sorry for never contacting you until now."

            "Wait…" it hit her like a stone wall.

            "Just remember our song, okay?"

            Ruki's eye's widened. "Father!" she shouted, but all she could hear on the other end, was the dial tone.

                                                                                                       ~*~*~THE END~*~*~

Me: Well, the ending was kind of weird, huh? I thought at first that it would be an okay way to end, but now it doesn't seem so as much. Oh, well. I wasn't really planning on a sequel to this or anything, but the ending makes it seem that way. Don't forget to review onegai!


End file.
